Гоночный под/Канон
thumb|250px|Гоночный под «Орд-Педровиа» Гасгано. Гоночный под ( ) — репульсорное транспортное средство, предназначенное для гонок. Эти машины были способны развивать скорость свыше 700 километров в час. Гоночные поды могли быть различных форм и размеров, однако основная конструкция была общей для всех подов: одноместная гондола-кабина и два двигателя, соединённых с ней кабелями. Отход от такой схемы был редок. Так гоночный под Бена Куадинароса имел четыре связанных с кабиной двигателя. Ещё одним исключением был под Нейва Ки, собранный в едином корпусе, с кабиной, размещённой перед двигателями. Многие владельцы самостоятельно вносили модификации в свои поды. Даг-пилот Себульба, к примеру, установил на свой под запрещённый огнемёт. Энакин Скайуокер пилотировал сильно модифицированный гоночный под, собранный им фактически с нуля. Другими известными гоночными подами были «Орд-Педровиа», пилотировавшийся Гасгано, «Вулптерин 327» Дуда Болта и красный KT9 «Оса» компании «Волтек», пилотом которого был Клегг Холдфаст. За кулисами Звуки, записанные для гоночных подов в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза», позже были использованы для спидеров на Джакку в фильме «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы».The Force Awakens' sound designer Matthew Wood on 'Star Wars' Easter eggs TheDailyDot (2016-02-04). Retrieved on May 30, 2016. «When we did The Phantom Menace, I remember spending months and months recording vehicles for the podrace. And now that sound of all the vehicles we recorded for the podrace, some of those went into the speeder sounds on Jakku.» Появления * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Скрытая угроза» (книга и CD) * «Звёздные войны. Сага: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Сага: Начало» * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * «5-минутные истории Звёздных войн» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 25: Крепость Вейдера, часть 7» * «Новый рассвет» * «Потерянные звёзды» * «Слуги Империи: Повстанец в рядах» * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму» * «Охота за головами» * «Звёздные войны: Ежегодник 4» * * «Последствия: Долг жизни» * «Голос крови» * «Присоединяйся к Сопротивлению: Побег с Водрана» * «Следопыт Силы» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * «Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: ДиДжей» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * «Край галактики: Чёрный шпиль» }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * * * Источники * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Звёздный пилот» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон: Бортовой журнал» * «Дарт Вейдер: Лорд ситхов» * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать (обновлённое и расширенное издание)» * «Супертехника «Звёздных войн»: всё о звездолётах, шагоходах, подах и шаттлах» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь, новое издание» * «Гик-словарь «Звёздных войн»: От «A» до «Z» * «Архив инородцев: Гид по расам Галактики» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Гоночные поды Категория:Репульсорный транспорт